


Universitario solo (Ambientado en: T6 E9)

by SarciarSam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Active Creator's Style, CSS, College, F/M, Jealous Mandy Milkovich, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: Mandy está loca, o al menos lo estaba antes, cuando aún eran pareja.
Relationships: Lip Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich





	Universitario solo (Ambientado en: T6 E9)

Mandy está loca, o al menos lo estaba antes, cuando aún eran pareja.

Había pasado momentos fantásticos con ella y valían cada segundo. Había solucionado cada problema, adversidades y todos esos disparates. Podría dar todo por ella… si no se hubiera ido todo a la mierda. Hasta quería dejar a Karen por ella.

Se había puesto raras las cosas cuando se portaba como si fuera su esposa, le daba de comer directo la boca, lavaba su ropa, le ayudaba con trabajos, dormía con él, y tenían sexo - en cualquier caso, igual lo hacían-. Y vale, era tierno, pero no era lo que quería, tuvo que esperar a darse cuenta de eso hasta que Fiona se lo dijo. Entonces termino con ella.

Se sintió fatal después y era un peor teniendo por todos lados a un Ian que le recordaba lo imbécil que había sido. Entonces volvió con ella, algo arrepentido, pero dejando en claro que la quería a ella y no a una esposa. Las cosas fueron bien, tranquilas, calientes.

Luego volvió Karen.

Siempre fue su debilidad, probablemente por qué le gustaba y eso como que seguía ahí. No podría evitarlo, Karen lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Pero también tenía a Mandy (que estaba encima de él convenciendo de entrar a la universidad). Sé había dejado llevar por un momento, sin embargo le puso un punto final, se lo dejo en claro. No pensaba dejar a Mandy así, porque ya la estaba haciendo el suficiente mal y ya la había dejado muy de lado.

No creyó que Mandy atropellaría a Karen «eventualmente pasaría, era una Milkovich, entonces debía proteger lo suyo», ni que terminaría aún más preocupado por Karen y pasaría por completo de Mandy. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y estaba furioso.

De nuevo rompió con ella. Karen se fue con Jody. Y de nuevo se arrepentía, porque estaba solo, era un universitario solo.

Ian le dijo que ella pensaba irse, con Kenny, Kenita, una mierda así. El punto es que el tío le pegaba. Y tenía que impedirlo, claro que sí, porque ella era tan capaz de tantas cosas. Estar loca y tener una familia de mierda no la hacía inútil.

Intento detenerla, le dijo que era hermosa, inteligente, perfecta. De verdad lo era, lo es.

Se fue. A la mierda el esfuerzo.

Se metió en mierdas con una tía que era «solo follar», y con una profesora... puede que también con un montón de universitarias en una fraternidad.

Así que ahora seguía siendo un universitario solo, que extrañaba a su ex-novia -que dejo antes de entrar a la universidad- que se estaba perdiendo en cerveza y malas decisiones -como su propio padre-.

Es impresionante la rapidez de como pensó en todo eso mientras Mandy Milkovich estaba enfrente de él, mirándolo al tiempo que ella pensaba en sus propias cosas.

No dijo nada, no salían palabras. Entonces ella una vez más se fue.

Salió casi corriendo de la casa y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
